Conventionally, to protect a carbody of a railcar from an obstacle on a railway track while the railcar is traveling at high speed, an obstacle deflector is being attached to a front portion of an underframe of a carbody of a first car of the railcar. A typical obstacle deflector includes an obstacle deflecting plate having a curved shape that is convex toward a front side in a traveling direction in plan view, and the obstacle deflecting plate is configured to receive the obstacle (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2005-53346, for example).